


Love in the upside down

by WaterMelanie



Series: I saw something similar [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pre-Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMelanie/pseuds/WaterMelanie
Summary: Mike and Eleven find love while exploring the upside down!





	Love in the upside down

The upside down. It’s a strange place. Why would it exist? How did it form? Where is it located? 

The four boys were down in the basement playing a brand new game, Dungeons and Dragons.  
“Can I invite my girlfriend over?” Mike asked.  
“Of course Mike she’s a part of our squad!” Dustin explained.

Mike picked up his waiki talki and buzzed in for Eleven. No answer, so he tries again.  
“MiKe pLeAsE HelP mE, tHeY hAvE mE- - “  
The line cuts dead.

The four boys scurry over to there bikes with a look of scariness splattered on there face.

“Mike, What the hell happened?”  
“Mike, Where is she?”  
“MIKE”

Mike was speechless as the three boys shouted at him.

“She’s gone”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
